The Weasley Clan
by gandalf537
Summary: A series of one-shots on the Weasley clan (Harry, Hermione, & next gen included). PROMPTS ARE TAKEN AND APPRECIATED! Latest: The Function Of A Rubber Duck
1. Teaspoon

**SO HEY GUYS, I WAS THINKING OF DOING SOMETHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT. I HAVE THIS OBSESSION WITH THE WEASLEY CLAN LATELY(HARRY AND HERMIONE INCLUDED, AS WELL AS THE NEXT GEN), SO WHAT IF I JUST WRITE A WHOLE TON OF ONE-SHOTS ABOUT THE WEASLEY CLAN? IF YOU HAVE IDEAS OR SOMETHING YOU WANT WRITTEN, JUST LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL TRY TO DO IT!**

Teaspoon-A Romione one-shot

They snuck glances at each other, each of them not sure what to say. Ron Weasley stopped dead. This was it. The big moment. She didn't know it, of course; she had no clue. Hermione Granger, his eleven-year-old crush. Standing right next to him, clearing her throat; they had arrived at her small London flat after a wonderful date.

Ron nervously blew his ginger hair out of his eyes. The street lamps flickered slightly-giving him a wonderful idea. He knew just what to do.

Ron slipped his Deluminator out of his back pocket, where he kept it right next to his wand. He clicked it three times, for each of the three street lamps. The balls of light whisked into the Deluminator, which he snapped closed and slipped back into the Deluminator, which he snapped closed and slipped back into his pocket.

"Ron," Hermione said, annoyed. "Would you _please_ just leave the lights where they are?" Hermione was always annoyed when he would randomly flick the lights on and off, but the Deluminator had saved all of their lives-and Ron and Hermione's relationship. But she had no idea that Ron had taken something else out of his pocket. Ron smiled at the memory, when they were in their fifth year at Hogwarts.

" _Ronald, just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon," Hermione snapped at him. Harry had sat by, stunned. Hermione had talked to Harry some more, and Ron wasn't really listening. He was distracted by what she had said. What did she mean, the emotional range of a teaspoon? Did she think he was uncaring? Unkind? No, he knew Hermione, and she knew him._

"Ronald," Hermione said in the same voice she had used then. Ron liked that voice-he could never say no to her when she used it. "Turn the lights back on. I have to get to bed, it's getting late."

"Alright," Ron said, sweating nervously. He quietly got down on one knee, held the thing he had taken tightly. Then, the Deluminator still in his back pocket, he clicked it three times.

Hermione's eyes adjusted to the brightness as she stared at the sight in front of her.

"Hermione," Ron said, swallowing slightly. He held up the thing in his hand-a teaspoon with a gorgeous golden ring balanced on the end of it. "All of my emotions belong to you." Hermione gasped as she realized what was happening. "Will-will you marry me?"

Hermione stood there, stunned.

"Oh-Ron-" she said, tears flooding her eyes. "Yes! Of course!" Ron stood up, grinning, and slipped the ring onto her finger. Then he handed her the teaspoon, and she laughed at the memory.

"We were so young," she whispered, still smiling.

"Of course we were," Ron replied, pulling her close to him. He wrapped one hand in her long, bushy hair, and with the other, he clicked the Deluminator three times more.


	2. The Broomshed

**HERE'S A SHORTER ONE, BY REQUEST OF MY SIS.**

THE BROOMSHED

Ginny glanced either way, making sure no one was looking. Ron was stuck doing chores, the twins up in their room, everyone else still at Hogwarts. Was there a chance Fred and George would see her? No, not if she was careful. Their bedroom was on the other side of the house.

What about her mother? No, Mum didn't care, as long as she didn't break one of the rickety old brooms.

That's right, Ginny Weasley was going to the forbidden: their broomshed. Only three brooms were there; she would take George's old Cleansweep 6. She had used Fred's last time, and there was a chance Mum might send Ron into the garden for something.

She grabbed the one deformed scarlet ball her brothers used as a Quaffle. Mounting the broom, she pushed off. Even at age eight, she was already an excellent rider. She wanted most of all to be a Chaser, but Seeker would be okay too. There were some trees her father had magicked into place to resemble goal hoops, for when Charlie needed to practice. Charlie was one of the best players ever at Hogwarts, Bill said so. And Bill never lied, at least not to her. She would never tell the others, but Bill was her favorite brother, closely followed by the twins.

With that, she aims for the hoops repeatedly, even trying some of the tricks Bill had taught her. Ginny commentated in her head every move she made.

"And Weasley is off, getting the Quaffle right away-she's going in for the goal, that poor Keeper doesn't stand a chance-going for the Woollongong Shimmy, what excellent form-she aims right-and oh! It was a fake! She shot left instead! Look at that beautiful goal! Ten points for-" well, for the Holyhead Harpies, of course! The only all-witch team in the league, and Ginny's favorite team. If Ginny was going to dream, she may as well dream big!

Ginny practiced for several minutes-and then she heard her mother begin to yell. She dismounted carefully, hiding the broomstick and Quaffle just in case. She stowed them away in the broomshed, with promises to come back tomorrow. Then she snuck back down to the house, the Burrow.

"Ginny!" Her mother rounded on her instantly. Ron, her nine-year-old brother, as well as the eleven-year-old twins were already being yelled at. "Where have you been?" Mum continued.

"De-gnoming the garden," Ginny said sweetly, praying the dirt from the ratty old Quaffle looked like the dirt from the gnomes.

"Hmm," Mum pondered, trying to decide if she was telling the truth or not. "Very well. Go and do something about your hands, dear, it's almost time for dinner."

Ginny bounded off to the small bathroom, listening to her brother's complaints and protests that she got off so easily without so much as a raised finger, whilst they were yelled at thoroughly.

Shortly after, Arthur Weasley arrived home, going on about some muggle home raid. Ginny stared at the empty seats and wished it were May already-when Bill, Charlie, and Percy would be home for the summer holidays. Dinner was served, delicious, with Ron, Fred, and George still fuming about the unfair distribution of punishment.

But Ginny stared at the broomshed, longing for the next day when she could give it another go.


	3. Home for the Holidays

**HERE IS A NEXT GEN FANFIC ABOUT ALBUS AND ROSE BRINGING SCORPIUS HOME TO MEET THEIR FAMILIES...HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

Home for the Holidays

"Are-are you sure about this?" Scorpius Malfoy stares nervously at his two best friends. "What if-what if they hate me?"

"Nonsense," Rose Weasley says firmly. "They'll love you. You know most of the cousins already, so it's just-"

"-Our parents," her cousin, Albus Potter, finishes. "Don't worry, Scorp, they'll love you. Well, maybe not Uncle Ron. But the rest of them will love you."

"Oh, yes, my father is the only one you have to worry about," Rose assures Scorpius. "But...they don't exactly know you're a Malfoy."

"They don't know I'm a Malfoy?" Scorpius says, his eyes widening. "You didn't _tell_ them? You just _happened_ to leave out that crucial detail?"

"Well, think on the bright side," Albus says. "If they do hate you, you're only with us for three days. And if they love you, you have three whole days at the Burrow!"

Scorpius groans. "This is going to end terribly," he mutters. Rose and Albus exchange grins-everyone knew that it was Scorpius, but maybe they 'forgot' to tell Harry and Ron. A short Christmas prank, if you could call it that. They were just excited to see the expression on their fathers' faces.

The three best friends clamber off the train, trunks and pet cages behind them. James Potter, a second year, grins and runs up to them.

"The prank is in place," he says, grinning mischievously.

"Prank?" Scorpius says, freezing up. "What prank?"

"We're gonna introduce you to our mums," Albus says. "Because they know you're Scorpius Malfoy. But Dad and Uncle Ron don't. And they're at the Burrow right now. So we're gonna walk in talking really loud and see how much they flip out."

"But they won't hex me or anything, right?" Scorpius says.

"If they hex you, they'll have the entire family to answer to," James assures him. Scorpius has always felt comfortable around James-especially because James is okay with him, and Scorpius has seen what James does to people that upset his brother and younger cousins.

"Mum!" Rose cries, running straight to her mother. Albus does similarly.

"Mum," Albus says. "This is Scorpius Malfoy."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius says.

"Please, call me Hermione," says Hermione. "Otherwise there will be five Mrs. Weasleys and we'll have no idea who you're talking to."

Scorpius shakes the hands of Hermione and Ginny, who, to his immense relief, seem perfectly fine with Scorpius.

"We'll be going by Side-Along Apparation, is that okay?" Hermione says. Scorpius nods, he actually likes Side-Along Apparation almost as much as he likes brooms.

Hermione takes Rose, Hugo, and Lily, and Ginny takes Scorpius, Albus, and James. As they arrive at the Burrow-a tall, teetering tower of rooms obviously supported by magic-the rest of the Weasleys are popping up left and right.

"Scorpius, you'll be with Albus, James, and Fred in the twins' old room," Ginny informs him. "Rose, you're with Lily, Lucy, and Molly in Bill's." Rose groans; she hates bunking with the younger cousins.

"Ready?" James asks, and the three first-years grin. Scorpius is very nervous, but it doesn't show. He's looking forward to meeting the famous Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Okay, Scorp, you're with us," Albus says loudly. "Don't worry, I'm sure Dad will love you."

"Oh, and Scorpius, don't worry about getting back to Malfoy manor, Mum has it all arranged," Rose says equally as loud.

Harry and Ron are sitting in the living room, laughing with George and Charlie. They look up as their children run to hug them-and then Harry spots Scorpius.

"So, who's your friend?" Harry asks.

"Dad, this is Scorpius Malfoy," Albus says. Ron's eyes go wide-wasn't this who he told his daughter to avoid?

"Nice to meet you, sir," Scorpius says nervously. But Harry smiles and takes Scorpius's outstretched hand.  
"Can't tell you how glad I am that you and Al don't have the same relationship as me and your father," Harry says. "Not a pretty one. Did Albus tell you that only a few weeks in he set me up for a midnight duel, and then tried to get me trouble?" Harry chuckles at the memory. Ron still doesn't say anything, and George and Charlie look at him uncertainly...until Ron breaks out into a smile. A bit forced, but he did smile.

"As long as you don't hex my daughter and make her belch slugs, we'll be fine," Ron says, also shaking Scorpius's hand. Harry and George burst into roaring laughter.

"Seems like you passed the test," Albus mutters as they march upstairs.

"Test?" Scorpius says, his eyes widening.

"Well," Rose says. "To be honest, my dad definitely would have hexed you."

"Why didn't he?" Scorpius asks. Rose and Albus grin.

"Because then he'd have to deal with us, of course," Albus says. "Not to mention James, and Fred, and Louis, and Lily, and Hugo, and Victoire, and Dominique, and Lucy, and Molly, and Roxanne, and…"

"Teddy," Rose says. "And he's actually allowed to do magic, and he'll do pretty much whatever James asks him to."

The three laugh at the memory of the memorable Halloween feast, where Teddy Lupin and his band played. It ended in, well, the Great Hall still smelled of smoke.

"So they're really okay with me?" Scorpius asks, needing clarification. "Even though I'm a Malfoy?"

"Well, you aren't belching slugs, mate, so I say that you're fine," Albus says. Scorpius finally grins.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Ron is fuming.

"A _Malfoy_! What were they _thinking_?! A _Malfoy_!"

"Ron," Hermione says. "He's their friend."

"As long as I don't have to drive Al to Malfoy manor, I'm fine with it," Harry decides. "Cool down, mate."

"My money's on him and Rose," George says, grinning. Ron groans. This is going to be a long three days.


	4. The Best Prank Ever

[THE BEST PRANK EVER]

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in awhile been busy with school and sports and stuff. So five years later I still haven't gotten over Fred's death, and this is one called the Best Prank Ever because I want Fred to live. Thanks for reading!**

George stared down at his brother's coffin, an ornate, solid-golden work of beauty, melted down Galleons they had earned together.

Mrs. Weasley stood next to him, her arm around Ginny. Percy was on his other side, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Bill on the opposite side of the coffin. Ron and Hermione were standing near the end, holding hands, and Harry stood back a bit. Mrs. Weasley gestured him over and he went next to Ron and Hermione.

"We'll miss you, Fred," Ginny whispered, and then slipped out of Mum's arms. She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left.

Then Mrs. Weasley bursted into tears yet again. Mr. Weasley led her away as she said goodbye through sobs.

"Can you-" George choked out. "Can you give me a minute to myself?"

Bill nodded, and he, Charlie, and Percy gave their final goodbyes. They walked away, out of the field, and Apparated to home, leaving George to bury the coffin in the ground.

George wiped a tear from his face-and grinned.

"Alohomora," George whispered, unlocking the coffin. There is his brother's body, looking so vulnerable, his wand next to him. George cleared his throat.

Fred opened one eye.

"Is it safe?" he hissed.

"Yup," George said, grinning.

Fred sat up, stretching.

"Being dead was not fun," he told George.

"I can't believe it actually worked," George said, laughing, as he helped his twin out of the coffin.

"Such a shame to bury something so pretty," Fred said wistfully. "Promise to bury me in it when I _actually_ die."

"Deal," George said. "I can't wait to see their faces."

"Refresh my memory," Fred said. "How are we going to do it?"

"I'll walk into the house saying a miracle had happened. Then you walk in," George told him as they walked towards the Burrow in the distance.

"Okay," said Fred. "I got it."

"Or we could walk in together and give them a heart attack," George suggested.

"Even better," Fred grinned. George hugged his brother-he only had to pretend to be dead for a day.

"This is going to be the best prank ever," George said.

The twins Apparated back to the Burrow together. They could see light coming from the kitchen and knew the family was sitting, waiting for George.

"I'm back!" George called into the house. Everyone got up to greet him-and then stopped short.

"F-F-Fred?" Mrs. Weasley gasped, and promptly burst into tears.

"Do not fear!" Fred called. "I am simply a ghost! See, I go right through you!" He punched George in the arm.

"Ow!" George said.

Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around Fred.

"You're alive!" she cried.

"Yup," he said, grinning at the looks of disbelief and shock on the faces of the others.

George burst out laughing at the looks on their faces. "Priceless," he said to himself.

Mrs. Weasley ran to hug Fred, and the others quickly followed.

"This was our best prank ever," Fred announced.

"Prank?" Bill said. "But-"

"Prank," George confirmed. "And boy, was it a good one."

But none of them but the twins and Percy knew that Percy had shoved Fred out of harm's way to try and redeem himself, and Percy now sat uncomfortably, clutching his side, where a gaping wound once sat. A wound quickly fixed by George when he found out, and when they went back to Fred's body, found him breathing. George had quickly whispered the plan into Fred's ear, and Fred had given a single, barely noticeable nod. George and Percy nodded at each other while the others marveled at Fred's 'miracle'. It seemed that none of them would ever know the truth, that Percy willingly sacrificed himself for his brother.

And then, as they all sat down for dinner, George stood up. Fred did, too. And they told the tale of their best prank ever. Everyone gave Percy a big round of applause, and Percy's face turned the same shade as his hair.

"And don't worry about forgetting our names, Mum," Fred told Mrs. Weasley. "I'm the one that died and he's the one without an ear."

"Yes," George added, grinning at his now-alive twin brother. "We know we're called Gred and Forge."

 **Thanks for giving it a read, I'll try to post more often. Don't forget to request anything you might want, requests are taken and appreciated!**


	5. Weasley's Wizard- Mum, Not Again!

**So sorry it's been so long. I need prompts- if you want more short stories, please please please leave some prompts!**

WEASLEY'S WIZARD-MUM, NOT AGAIN!

 _Bang!_

"Fred! George! Keep it down up there!" Molly Weasley screamed up the stairs at her twin sons' room.

 _Bang!_

"Sorry, Mum!" one of the twins, Fred, yelled down, not bothering to open the door.

 _Bang!_

"Fred! George! Keep it _down_ , Hermione is about to arrive!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

 _Bang!_

"Ooh, is ickle Ronnie's _girlfriend_ arriving? How wonderful, as if he hadn't been talking about it _all summer_!" Fred yelled back sarcastically. George, the other twin, paused, grinning, and waiting for Ron's response.

"Shut up, you git!" Ron yelled from above.

"Ooh, ickle Ronniekins is _yelling_ and calling Fred a _git_! You better watch your language, Ronnie!" George yelled back, joining into the conversation. Holding back laughter, he turned back to their project.

 _Bang!_

"Fred, George, get down here!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

 _Bang!_

"But Mum, we're working!" George protested.

 _Bang!_

"OI! I-AM-TRYING-TO-WORK!" Percy, their older brother, yelled from his bedroom. "Mr. Crouch is expecting this report by Monday!"

"Ooh, a report! How very interesting!" Fred said, throwing the door open. George nodded solemnly as they both slipped a few pieces of purple taffy into their pockets-their latest creation. "Have you ever considered that _we're busy too_?"

"Your experiments have nothing to do with my report on-" Percy's snotty remark was cut off by Ron's scream.

"Oi! Shut up, you lot, Hermione's here!"

Percy sniffed indignantly and re-closed the door. The twins turned downstairs, where a girl with bushy brown hair was waiting, chatting with Ron about her journey to the Burrow. She eyed the twins suspiciously, pausing in her speech.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing at the piece of purple taffy in Fred's pocket, just barely sticking out.

Mrs. Weasley burst into the room.

"Aha!" she shrieked. "Hand them over!" Fred and George sighed and each handed over-one piece of taffy. Mrs. Weasley frowned. " _All_ of them." Fred and George each handed over-one more piece. Mrs. Weasley's frown deepened-and she sighed.

"Go on," she said, waving them away with her hand as Hermione and Ron continued talking. The twins caught the words Wealsey's Wizard Wheezes, joke shop, and Ton-Tongue Taffy. Fred and George grinned at each other-word was beginning to spread.

They passed Ginny on the stairs.

"Hi," she said, frowning. "What was the screaming match about?"

"Oh-" George said.

"You know," said Fred.

"The usual nonsense," George finished.

"Would you like one?" Fred said, offering Ginny a taffy. "If Harry gets annoying?" Ginny, only going into her third year at Hogwarts, blushed deeply.

"Shut up," she muttered, going downstairs to say hello to Hermione. But she took the taffy anyways.

A few hours later, the group were standing by the fireplace to go pick up Harry. Mr. Weasley went first, followed closely by Fred.

" _Ouch! Fred, no- go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake- tell George not to-"_

George stepped into the Floo fire.

" _OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron-"_

Eventually, everything got sorted out. But as Fred was leaving, he grinned and dropped a bag- his bag of toffees. He purposely left one behind, and he and George were immensely amused by what happened to Harry's fat cousin.

Mrs. Weasley, however, was not.


	6. The Function of a Rubber Duck

**iiiii'm back! I just got a whole load of prompts from the magnificent AlishaVane45, as well as a few new ideas of my own. Please enjoy (idea courtesy of AlishaVane45): The Function of a Rubber Duck!**

Harry Potter takes a deep breath.

It's time. It's really, truly time. He's about to do something that he should have done a long, long time ago.

He enters the kitchen quickly, something clutched in his hand behind him. Finally, after years of waiting, he's truly going to do it. Going to change their lives. The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, will now shake the world once again.

He clutches the thing behind his back harder. Arthur Weasley is in the kitchen, hunched over the morning paper. He doesn't see it coming. He never will.

Harry pulls the thing out from behind his back, raising it high, because this is it-

He drops it down. It slams onto the table. Mr. Weasley jumps.

The thing lets out a slow wheezing sound as Harry picks it up again, a smile on his face.

"Hello, Harry, how are you today?" Mr. Weasley asks.

"Morning, Mr. Weasley, I'm quite well," Harry says.

"Now, what have we here?" Mr. Weasley asks, examining the thing Harry set on the table. "Aha! The elusive rubber duck!"

Harry's smile widens. "That's right, Mr. Weasley. I distinctly remembering you questioning the function of a rubber duck?"

"That's right, m'boy, I did," Mr. Weasley says, chuckling. "And I'm disappointed to say I still have no idea."

"Well," Harry says. "I think I can help you with that."

Mr. Weasley smiles, waiting for Harry to continue.

"This particular model is a rare Chewbacca duck," Harry says. Recently, he and Ginny had taken great pleasure in finding a DVD player and finally watching the Star Wars movies. It had sparked a great debate between the couple over whether wands or lightsabers would be more effective in a fight, even growing to the point on whether Darth Vader or Lord Voldemort would win a fight.

"A… chew bacca duck?" Mr. Weasley asks.

"Yes," Harry says. "Carved into it is a blaster, see here? This is the Chewbacca duck's weapon of choice."

"Rubber ducks need weapons?" Mr. Weasley asks, looking aghast.

"Of course!" Harry says. "For the true function of a rubber duck is for battle."

"Battle," Mr. Weasley says.

"Yes," Harry says, nodding solemnly and trying to keep a straight face. "Battle. Rubber ducks are the ultimate weapon in a muggle fight. Muggles put some powder into them, see the hole in the bottom here?" Harry turns the duck, which does indeed replicate Chewbacca, upside down.

"Ah, yes," Mr. Weasley says, nodding along. "And do you squeeze them to use them?"

"That's the thing," Harry says. "You must put the powder in the hole in the bottom of the rubber duck. Once you squeeze the duck, as you release the duck grows larger and more life-like, and you can then ride it to fight your opponent of choice."

"I see," Mr. Weasley says. He takes the duck from Harry and begins examining it closely. "And do you have any of this special powder?"

Harry hastily tries to come up with something. At that moment, Hermione comes in from the back door, carrying an armload of books.

"Harry, have you seen Ginny, we were going to go and do something- hello, Mr. Weasley, what's that you have?" Hermione sets the books on the counter.

"Harry was just telling me all about the true function of a rubber duck!" Mr. Weasley says excitedly. Harry sniggers.

"Was he now?" Hermione asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes!" Mr. Weasley then begins explaining to Hermione exactly what Harry told him.

Hermione sighs. "Mr. Weasley, a rubber duck is a toy that muggle babies and children use when they take baths or go swimming."

Mr. Weasley's face falls slightly. "R-really?" he asks.

Hermione and Harry's eyes both widen at the downcast look on his face. Then Mr. Weasley breaks into a wide grin. "That's wonderful!" he says. "I must replicate this immediately- no grandchild of mine will ever go bored in the bath because they don't have a rubber duck, powder and battles or no!"  
Harry and Hermione both open their mouths to say that no, the rubber ducks aren't used in battle, but then they both close them again. What's the point in not letting him have a bit of fun?


	7. Babysitter Beware

**Thank you to PixiePatronus13675, AlishaVane45, and scrappy8 (Guest) for the reviews, and to those who followed and favorited!**

 **Babysitter Beware...**

Teddy Lupin sighs. Because honestly, what was he expecting?

 _Babysit my kids for a day, Harry said._

 _They're practically your siblings anyways, Harry said._

 _It'll be fun, Harry said._

 _Well, screw you, Harry, because now I have silly string in my hair, a furious and horrified mother, and a possibly missing child._

It all started earlier that morning…

"And we'll be home at eight, Teddy, is that alright?" Ginny says.

"Perfectly fine," Teddy says, grinning. James, Albus, and Lily grin behind him. They wave goodbye to their parents and Teddy turns to the kids.

"Come on, Teddy, pay attention to me first," Lily, only ten years old, tugs on her new babysitter's sleeve. Teddy grins and turns back to the boys.

"We'll be fine," James says.

"Yes, we'll be fine," Albus says. Teddy narrows his eyes as the boys rush to the fireplace and hears them muttering about Floo Powder.

"Come on, Teddy, let's play!" Lily cries. "I have a great game in mind." She leads him up to her bedroom, which is jam-packed with all sorts of contraptions that may or may not be a mixture of toys and weapons.

"Oh?" Teddy asks, already regretting agreeing to Harry's proposal. Lily pulls out a can of something.

"Silly string!" she cries.

"Silly string?" Teddy says in bewilderment. "What's silly string?"

"Here, I'll show you," Lily says. She guides Teddy to a paper target plastered on the wall and makes him stand in front of it.

"Hold very still," she mutters, then presses down on the top of the can. Teddy splutters as he gets a faceful of the silly string.

"It's sticky and all over me," he says in a monotone voice, looking at Lily, who is crying triumphantly about hitting Teddy on her first try.

"Teddy!" comes a cry from downstairs. Teddy rushes down the stairs, grateful to get away from Luna and her games.

James is standing there, arms crossed. "Can I invite a friend over?"

"Why?" Teddy asks. "You have me."

James glares. "Al gets to have a friend over."

"Mum said I could," Albus says, dragging a petrified looking Scorpius Malfoy to the stairs. "Teddy, this is Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius, this is Teddy Lupin."

"Malfoy?"

Scorpius nods vigorously.

"Besides, he was already here," Albus says, sticking his tongue out at James. James rolls his eyes.

"Fine. I'm going out," James says to Teddy as Albus and Scorpius rush away.

"What? No you're not," Teddy says.

"Yes, I am," James says. "See ya later, I'll be back before eight."

"Teddy!" Lily screams from upstairs.

Three hours of silly string, hastily-made lunches, and trying to contact James later, it's only four o'clock when there's a ringing sound from the kitchen. Teddy rushes into the room, Lily passed out on the couch from an intense game of football outside.

Albus and Scorpius are standing huddled around a phone, which wizards have been getting more and more of for easier contact.

"Pretend to be my mum for Scorpius's mum," Albus hisses. Teddy picks up the phone and clears his throat, then attempts a false, high-pitched voice.

"Hello? Ginny?" comes the voice from the other end, Scorpius's mother.

"Hello," Teddy says in his horrid imitation of Ginny. "This is… Mum Potter."

"Ginny?" Mrs. Malfoy asks again. "Can Scorpius come to the phone."

"The children are playing swords," Teddy says, then mentally curses. "Sorry. Playing with swords."

"Swords?" Mrs. Malfoy cries.

"Oh no. They are dead. Do not call again." Teddy says hurriedly before slamming the phone down. He sees Albus and Scorpius staring at him, wide-eyed.

"Sorry," he says in the high voice, then clears his throat. In his normal voice, Teddy says, "I panicked."

Albus shrugs, then drags Scorpius away, the non-Potter sputtering at their odd habits. The phone rings again and Teddy jumps, picking it up carefully.

"Hello?" he asks in barely more than a whisper.

"Teddy, this is Ginny," the person, Ginny says. "We just got a panicked Patronus from Astoria Malfoy. She seemed to think that her son was dead after playing with swords. Care to explain?"

"Albus made me do it," Teddy says before hanging up again. He runs a hand through his silly string-infested hair and sighs.

With Lily asleep and Albus occupied, Teddy sits down next to the youngest Potter on the couch and waits. Lily wakes up not half an hour later and tells Teddy to leave her alone, she's going to do some experiments. She then plucks a lock of his hair, loudly says, "I've never tried it with Metamorphmagi DNA before!" and then disappears.

Teddy Lupin sighs. Because honestly, what was he expecting?

 _Babysit my kids for a day, Harry said._

 _They're practically your siblings anyways, Harry said._

 _It'll be fun, Harry said._

 _Well, screw you, Harry, because now I have silly string in my hair, a furious and horrified mother, and a possibly missing child._

At six o'clock, just before dinner, Teddy quickly pulls out his wand and sends a Patronus to James, telling him to come home. The oldest Potter boy shows up twenty minutes later with a black eye and a bloody nose.

"What happened to you?" Teddy cries.

"I got into a fight," James says. Teddy groans, pulls out his wand, and hastily tries to fix James. Unfortunately for Teddy, he's not good at healing spells.

"Alright, go wash the blood off before dinner," Teddy sighs.

"You're not mad at me for leaving for several hours?" James asks.

"Oh, no, I'm furious," Teddy says. "You're grounded."

"What?!" James cries. "You can't ground me!"  
"Fine," Teddy says, morphing so that he looks exactly like Harry, scar and all. "You're grounded."

"Listen to Dad, James," Albus says, arriving in the kitchen. "You just missed Mrs. Malfoy at the door, Teddy, she was very happy to see that Scorpius was alive and now he probably won't be able to come over again."

"Your parents had no idea he was here, did they?" Teddy asks, groaning and turning back into himself.

"Nope!" Albus says.

"Look on the bright side," Lily says, coming down the stairs. "Now you won't have that many awkward questions when they get home!"  
Teddy raises one eyebrow. "That is a lie and you know it," he says. Lily grins.

Eight o'clock comes after a messy dinner and then Exploding Snap. It appears as if a small hurricane struck the kitchen and living room area when the Potter parents re-enter their home.

"Oh my," Ginny says.

"Look at that, your parents are home!" Teddy says, standing up quickly. "Well, goodbye, see you all later!" At that, he rushes out of the house and Disapparates.

Ginny and Harry looks at their children; Lily, covered in silly string, potion, and blue hair, James, with a black eye and possibly broken nose, and Albus, who looks extremely guilty about something they aren't sure they want to know about. Then there's their house, which may have been hit by a tornado.

"Well," Harry says. "That's the last time we let Teddy babysit."


	8. White Roses

**Based on the title prompt "White Roses" from Alisha Vane. Not sure if this depressing bit is what you meant.**

 **Probably very short and not very good, but I wanted to get something posted before I left my computer for a while.**

A single white rose over a single grave marked the day Fred Weasley was buried.

George Weasley was the one to lay the rose down. There was no other choice. George was Fred's twin, his other half.  
Someone cast a single spell, and for the next sixty years the white rose remained on the grave, until the twins were together once more.

Albus Potter remembered a story, a story told by his Uncle George when he asked why George avoided mirrors. Uncle George told him about the rose, and then showed him the rose, still on the grave.

So for the first funeral Albus Potter ever went to, he brought a white rose, already enchanted, to lay on Scorpius's mother, Astoria Greengrass' grave.

It went on from there. Teddy Lupin found out what Albus did for a woman he hadn't ever met. Teddy Lupin, with his blue shock of hair, went and purchased two white roses for two side-by-side graves.

Teddy was shocked to see that when he arrived at the graves, there were already two white roses. He looked around, half expecting to see Harry somewhere, smiling.

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks had two white roses.

Victorie Weasley stood straight-backed, one arm around Dominique and one around Louis. Apolline Delacour was the next to go, taken by dragon pox far too soon. All three siblings carried a white rose.

There were no deaths, not for a long time, until one day Molly Weasley passed.

There were so many white roses that the grave couldn't even be seen.

The tradition of the white roses carried on for a long time. White roses lain on a grave, symbolizing innocence lost or purity broken. Whites roses lain on a grave, for the dead.


End file.
